


Take Time

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantroll ancestors, Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalasso set up meetings with a lot of other nobles, and Islwyn often accompanied him. Most of the time he expected to basically be invisible, just part of the prince's shadow. But this time he meets Demetr and is reminded what it is like to be shown kindness without any regard for his position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Time

An aromatic breeze caught the olive-blood’s attention. Looking in the direction of its origination, he caught sight of an opened window across the hall. A gentle nudge had him looking up to meet the eyes of his prince, and the knowing smile he had grown fond of; though it was only a reminder that he could keep no secrets from Thalasso. 

“Go have a look, I am sure no one will mind.” he urged quietly. 

Islwyn was not one to deny the violet-blood anything, so he made his way over, pulling the swaying curtain back carefully. The scents of various blooms and herbs invaded his senses, but it was welcome, some of them reminding him of his old home in the forest. The moons illuminated a garden just outside filled with stunning blooms and gracefully curving vines and leaves. He took a moment to admire the hard work someone must have put in to grow it all so well. His own attempts at such things had not been very successful. A small herb garden was about all he had been able to manage before he lived with Thalasso.

These musings were interrupted by the quiet shifting of fabric and footfalls as someone approached. Turning his head, he was met with the sight of a slender troll with bright teal eyes. He had stopped to speak with the prince, giving him news of his arranged meeting with a troll called Wingheel. Islwyn didn’t catch everything, but it was clear that at some point the subject had switched to him, as the teal-blood had glanced at him. After a nod and a bow were exchanged between the two, the Thalasso winked at the olive-blood and made his way down the hall. The stranger however moved toward him, a welcoming smile lighting up his features nicely. 

“Prince Thalasso has told me that you rather like my garden. I would be more than happy to allow you a closer look.”

Islywn simply nodded, then followed the other to a glass door not far away. As it was opened, he spoke again.

“My name is Demetr, by the way. Oh, but you don’t have to tell me your name if you don’t want to. I just did not want to be rude as your sort of host, I suppose. I understand that you’re the prince’s personal attendant? It must be interesting living in that palace, it being partly underwater and all.”

Receiving no protests from the petite olive-blood, Demetr went on to talk about other things, only stopping when he noticed the other eyeing a particular flower. Its curling petals were a bright violet speckled with white, each of them fading into a pale gold as they neared the center. The stamens, rising from the core in a bundle and spreading only slightly from one another, bore a dusting of shimmering emerald pollen. 

Islwyn knew better than the carelessly touch the petals, so he leaned closer to take in its scent. It was delicate and sweet, as well as soothing in its similarities to a perfume he had grown so accustomed to. Demeter smiled, gently plucking one of the flowers and placing it in the taciturn troll’s hands. Wide eyes regarded him with slight disbelief.

“You looked at it so fondly that I couldn’t possibly deny you at least one of them.”

As he tucked his hair behind his ear he could have sworn he saw the beginnings if tears in the other’s eyes, but they never came. The subdued voice did surprise him though, not expecting a verbal response. 

“Thank you. It’s perfect.”


End file.
